The 19th Jomaribryan Riddles
Here are my 19th riddles I made. Riddles Silly Nonsense: Make Mine Music (50th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1996 VHS of Make Mine Music and here are the orders: *MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo *Warning Screen *"Visit MGM/UA on the internet…" *Walt Disney Company Intro *Walt Disney World – My Vacation *"From Disney Interactive, Distributed by MGM/UA Family Entertainment" *Disney's Activity Center: The Lion King CD-ROM Preview *"Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" *The Hunchback of Notre Dame Theatrical Teaser Trailer *"Coming Soon on Videocassette" *Muppet Treasure Island Preview *Aladdin and the King of Thieves Preview *Oliver and Company Preview *Toy Story Preview *1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © The Walt Disney Company. The Best Years of Our Lives (50th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1996 VHS of The Best Years of Our Lives and here are the orders: * MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo * Warning Screen * "Visit MGM/UA on the internet..." * Walt Disney Company Intro * Walt Disney World's 25th Anniversary - Remember the Magic * "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" * Hercules Sneak Preview * "Coming Soon on Videocassette" * Bambi Preview * The Hunchback of Notre Dame Preview * Darling, We Shrunk Ourselves Preview * 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Opening to Henry V 1996 VHS Here is the opening to Henry V 1996 VHS and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM/UA on the internet..." # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # 101 Dalmatians (Live-Action) Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Muppet Treasure Island Preview # Aladdin and the King of Thieves Preview # Oliver and Company Preview # Toy Story Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Closing to Henry V 1996 VHS Here is the closing to Henry V 1996 VHS and here are the orders: # "The End" # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) # Turner Entertainment Logo # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © The Walt Disney Company. This is a unique home video because there are absolutely clips from Seasons 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 and 12 episodes of Barney & Friends and Barney Home Videos were "Barney's Colorful World," "Let's Go to the Farm," "The Land of Make-Believe," "Let's Go to the Fair" and "Let's Go to the Firehouse" (which were already released). This is a unique home video because there are absolutely clips from three different home videos that were not even released yet. Those then upcoming videos were "You Can Be Anything", "Barney's Beach Party", and " Round and Round We Go". Emily and BJ both appeared in all three of those videos. It also had clips from "Barney's Big Surprise", "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm", and "Come on Over to Barney's House" (which were already released). In the Barney Music Sampler, with songs from 22 Barney albums, including Barney's A Great Day for Learning, I Love to Sing with Barney, Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Great Adventure, Barney for Baby: Love a Lullabies, Run, Jump, Skip and Sing, Barney's Favorite Songs, Barney Rocks!, Barney's Musical Castle, Start Singing with Barney, The Barney Boogie, Barney's Colorful World LIVE!, The Land of Make-Believe, Let's Go to the Beach, Let's Go to the Farm, Dino-Mite Birthday, Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour, Perfectly Platinum 30 Dino-Mite Songs, Barney's Birthday Bash, Season 9 Sing-Along, Season 9 - Let's Make Music! and Season 11, were included in the bonus features of the Barney's Musical Jukebox DVD. Mr. Copeland was mentioned in Barney's Musical Jukebox. It's a Wonderful Life (50th Anniversary Edition) This 48-page 8x8 combines two terrific Barney holiday stories in one book-Christmas Wishes and Christmas Surprise! The Razor's Edge (50th Anniversary Edition) It's everyone's favorite purple dinosaur! Join Barney and his friends in this coloring and activity book as they travel to different places, from the zoo to a farm to the jungle! With 96 pages of activities, dot-to-dots, mazes, and coloring pages! The Yearling (50th Anniversary Edition) Barney's Birthday Bash was supposed to be released on DVD, but the company never shot a recording of the show after Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour. The regular version of the live attraction A Day in the Park with Barney was supposed to be released on home video, but the company never shot a recording of the show. The Christmas version of the live attraction A Holiday in the Park with Barney was supposed to be released on home video, but the company never shot a recording of the show. The final Barney live show Barney's Colorful World released on home video in 2004. Barney's Musical Castle was never released on DVD in the United States. Barney's Good Day, Good Night wasn't released on DVD in 2006, it was only released on VHS. Brief Encounter (50th Anniversary Edition) Although Lyrick Studios intended to re-release this on DVD, Barney in Outer Space was never released on DVD in the United States. This video It's Time for Counting was re-released on DVD from HIT Entertainment and 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment in 2006. Although Waiting for Santa has never been released on DVD, the bonus Christmas videos were included on the 2005 Barney DVD release of We Wish You a Merry Christmas, along with Barney's Magical Christmas, A Holiday in the Park with Barney, Barney's Night Before Christmas and Barney's Christmas Star. In October, the 2015 re-release of We Wish You a Merry Christmas removed all the bonus Christmas videos. The Murderers (50th Anniversary Edition) The kids help Barney use his suitcase and take him to a habitat. That was found in the US DVD of This is My Habitat (Formerly titled as Habitat). The Barney Vault, were did you find that feature? To Each His Own (50th Anniversary Edition) The Dragons visit the real world! It's a great day in the neighborhood, but the kids need something to do. When Nina, their babysitter, suggest that they start a band, the kids don't know where to begin. But with a little help from Nina and her friends, they discover it's as easy as clapping their hands, stomping their feet, playing instruments, and using their voices. When the Dragon Tales characters make a surprise visit to lend a hand, an afternoon of fun becomes a musical celebration! Includes 15 of your favorite animated Dragon Tales songs! Bonus Features * 5 Sing Alongs * Bonus Trailers Language Audio * English Dolby Digital Surround KIDDED HAS ANY RUMBA'S ISLAND VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE Rumba's Island is not for Kidded (DIX Junior TV) on YouTube, it's just Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm for Kidded, along with The Doodle bops, Franny's Feet, Strawberry Shortcake, Paddington Bear, Busy town Mysteries and more. Duel in the Sun (50th Anniversary Edition) Big Thanks to VideoStationBRNY I've never 4 Season 11 episodes in 1 DVD "Barney's Dinosaurs, Time, Sickness and Rhymes" before. I'm back to school from 2015 again with 4 of Season 11 episodes of Barney & Friends, Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite, Time Flies, Get Well and Rhyming Time (with Barney music videos "I Wish There was School Everyday" from Barney Goes to School, "That's Hats" from Barney's Fun & Games and "I Just Can't Wait" from Is Everybody Happy?) ENJOY. Song List: # Barney Theme Song # I'm a Dinosaur # Dinosaur Skeleton (tune of Sally the Camel and Dem Bones) # Just Imagine # I'm Being Eaten By a Tyrannosaurus Rex # The Caveman Song # Be Our Guest # It's Good to Be Home # A Friend Like You # Barney Music Video: If I Wish There was School Everyday # Big and Little # We Love All Clocks # What Time is It? # One Two Buckle My Shoe # Wee Willie Winkie # The Minutes and the Hours # Best of Friends # I Love You # Barney Music Video: That's Hats # When You're Sick # What Should I Do # People Helping Other People # The Doctor is a Friend of Mine # Hush Little Baby # What Shall We Make Today? # The Germs Song # Laugh with Me! # You'll Feel Better # A Friend Like You # Barney Music Video: I Just Can't Wait # Talk in Rhyme # Alphabet Song # What Rhymes with... # The T Game # I Hear Music Everywhere # The Rhyming Game # I Love You BarneyInGrade11, Daniel Stravinsky and BarneyIn2015 (Daniel), did you made a video? The Jolson Story (50th Anniversary Edition) This is the last episode to have Bob West voice Barney. His voice would still be heard for the remainder of the stage show tour and the home video Barney's Musical Castle. Duncan Brannan took over for 8 home videos, and Tim Denver took over for 2 home videos (Barney's Pajama Party and Barney's Christmas Star) Bob West's voice can still be heard today at the attraction "A Day in the Park with Barney." The first time on video that Barney is partially-performed by Carey Stinson. Stinson was Barney's Double, used only for "quick changes" (Barney transforming into a peanut salesman, for example). Stinson would later return to be Barney's main costume actor in some live performances, Barney's Big Surprise and Barney's Musical Castle, and on the television show, in the Season 4 episode, All Around the World, and then officially starting in 2002. The Green Years (50th Anniversary Edition) The atmosphere characters (in costume) appeared on stage shows, episodes and videos. Costume Characters Videos/Episodes/Live Shows # Three Wishes (Moonkin) # Waiting for Santa (The Snowman) # Campfire Sing-Along (The Bear) # Barney in Concert (Cow, Hen, Duck, Pig and Skunk) # Barney's Magical Christmas (Frosty the Snowman and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) # Hoo's in the Forest? (Mr. Bear) # Barney Live! in New York City (3 Monkeys, 3 Male Bandleader Bears and 3 Female Ballerina Bears) # A Holiday in the Park with Barney (Snowman) # Barney's Big Surprise (Male Brown Bunny and Female Brown Bunny, Red Gift, Blue Gift and 4 Yellow Ducks) # The Easter Show (Male Brown Bunny and Female Brown Bunny, Red Gift, Blue Gift, 4 Yellow Ducks, Polar Bear, Monkey, Penguin and Elephant) # Listen to the Sounds in the Forest (Bear) # Barney's Musical Castle (Bunny, Fox, Bear and Skunk) # Barney's Super Singing Circus (Dancing Teddy Bear) # Happy Easter, Love Barney (The Easter Bunny) # Come on Over to Barney's House (The Wolf) # Barney's Big Dance Party (Kids for Character, Monkey, Cow, Hen, Duck, The Bear, The Snowman, Pig, Skunk, Bunny, Fox, Bear, Skunk, Mr. Bear, Elephant, 3 Monkeys, 3 Male Bandleader Bears, 3 Female Ballerina Bears, Polar Bear, 2 Penguins, Dog, 2 Ducks, Starfish, Dancing Teddy Bear, Blueberry Muffin, Skunk, Cat and the Fiddle, Clown, Blue Jay, Moonkin, Dancing Teddy Bear, Human Ballerina) # Barney's Colorful World (Monkey, Elephant, Polar Bear, 2 Penguins, Dog, 2 Ducks, Starfish) # We Wish You a Merry Christmas (Frosty the Snowman and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) # Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (Dancing Teddy Bear, Blueberry Muffin, Skunk, Cat and the Fiddle, Clown, Blue Jay and Human Ballerina) # The Magic Caboose (Elephant) # Riff's Musical Zoo (Polar Bear, Monkey, Penguin and Elephant) # The Best of Barney (Elephant) # Barney's Camping Adventure (Bear) Notorious (50th Anniversary Edition) PBS KIDS new series NATURE CAT follows Fred, a house cat who dreams of exploring the great outdoors. In each episode, once his family leaves for the day, Fred transforms into Nature Cat, "backyard explorer extraordinaire." Nature Cat can’t wait to get outside for a day of backyard nature excursions and bravery, but there’s one problem: He's still a house cat with no instincts for nature. Like many of today's kids, Nature Cat is eager and enthusiastic about outside activities, but is at times intimidated by them. With the help of his animal friends, Nature Cat embarks on action-packed adventures that include exciting missions full of nature investigation, "aha" discovery moments and humor, all while inspiring children to go outside and "play the show." NATURE CAT is voiced by an all-star line-up of comedic actors, including Saturday Night Live stars Tara Killian (Nature Cat), Kate McKinney (Squeaks), Bobby Moynihan (Hal) and Kenan Thompson (Ronald); and Kate Micucci (Scrubs, The Big Bang Theory) as Daisy. Created by brothers David Rudman ("Cookie Monster" and "Baby Bear" on SESAME STREET; "Scooter" and "Janice" on The Muppets) and Adam Rudman (Tom & Jerry, SESAME STREET, CYBER CHASE), NATURE CAT is a co-production of Spiffy Pictures and WT Chicago. Major funding for the series will be provided by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting (COB) and the Van Kerensky Family, founders of Land O'Frost. Additional funding provided by The Sega Family Foundation, The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations, Polk Bros. Foundation and Bobolink Foundation. The Spiral Staircase (50th Anniversary Edition) Season 1 #Playing It Safe #Our Earth, Our Home #Alphabet Soup! #Caring Means Sharing #Be a Friend #Carnival of Numbers #Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! #My Family's Just Right for Me #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard (even if it's already a part of the Barney's Colors & Shapes double pack) #Everyone is Special #Hop to It! #The Queen of Make-Believe #Down on Barney's Farm (which also released on Barney Home Video in 1998) #Four Seasons Day #1-2-3-4-5 Senses! #What's That Shadow? #Practice Makes Music #When I Grow Up... #Hi, Neighbor! #Doctor Barney is Here! #Going Places! #I Just Love Bugs #A Camping We Will Go! (episode) #A World of Music #Oh, What a Day! #Hola, Mexico! Season 2 ''' #Falling for Autumn! #Grandparents are Grand! (1993) (which also released on Barney Home Video in 1994) #May I Help You? #Red, Blue and Circles Too! (even if it's already a part of the Barney's Colors & Shapes double pack) #Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! (which also released on Barney Home Video in 1994) #Hoo's in the Forest? (which also released on Barney Home Video as 1994) #I Can Do That! #Grown-Ups for a Day! #Picture This! #Look at Me, I'm 3! (which also released on Barney Home Video as Baby Bop's Birthday) #The Dentist Makes Me Smile #My Favorite Things (which also released on Barney Home Video as Our Favorite Things with Barney) #Stop, Look and Be Safe! (which also released on Barney Home Video as '''Barney's Fun with Safety) Season 3 #Shawn & the Beanstalk #Room for Everyone #If the Shoe Fits... #Shopping for a Surprise! #I Can Be a Firefighter! #Classical Cleanup #A Welcome Home #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends #At Home with Animals #Camera Safari #Gone Fishing! #It's Raining, It's Pouring... (which also released on Barney Home Video as What Can We Play on the Rainy Day) #Ship, Ahoy! #Hats Off to BJ! #Up We Go! #Any Way You Slice It #Twice is Nice! Saratoga Truck (50th Anniversary Edition) According to Music Radar, when Mastodon showed up to the gig in the Midwestern city, they saw their name sharing space on the marquee with that of the beloved purple dinosaur who entertains children known as Barney. Fans of the band know that a "mastodon" is an extinct, tusked mammal and Barney is obviously a dinosaur, but these two ancient creatures didn’t do battle upon meeting. Instead, they took advantage of a photo opp and hung out, partaking of libations. Guitarist Brent Hinds said, "We showed up the other day in Indianapolis, Indiana, and on the marquee of this venue it said 'Barney's Birthday Bash' and below that it said 'Mastodon,'" like the scene out of 'Spinal Tap.' Hinds continued, "We didn't know it, but there were two venues inside this giant place. We played upstairs and Barney played downstairs. He was done by 9, and we went on at 10. All the Barney people – Baby Bop, all the folks in the show – they came on stage with us and sang 'Creature Lives.' It was amazing. We hung out afterwards, drank beer and whiskey…" Barney and Baby Bop boozing' it up? You don't say! Fellow guitarist Bill Kelliher said, "It was something else. You know, the people in the Barney show, they're just like us. They're in a tour bus, we're in a tour bus. They play gigs, we play gigs. When I saw Barney was in the house, I told our tour manager, 'We have got to get a picture with Barney & Friends.' There are few things cooler than hanging (and drinking) with Barney. *"Music-radar.com: What was with you and that picture of Barney? all around *'Bill Kelliher': "Oh man, good ol' Barney! We played a show with Barney. Barney's Birthday Bash." *'Brent Hinds': "We showed up the other day in Indianapolis, Indiana, and on the marquee of this venue it said 'Barney's Birthday Bash' and below that it said ‘Mastodon.'" *Music radar.com: Just like in Spinal Tap. *'Brent Hinds': "Right out of Spinal Tap! laughs We didn't know it, but there were two venues inside this giant place. We played upstairs and Barney played downstairs. He was done by nine, and we went on at ten. All the Barney people – Baby Bop, all the folks in the show – they came on stage with us and sang Creature Lives. It was amazing. We hung out afterwards, drank beer and whiskey…" *'Bill Kelliher': "It was something else. You know, the people in the Barney show, they’re just like us. They’re in a tour bus, we're in a tour bus. They play gigs, we play gigs. When I saw Barney was in the house, I told our tour manager, 'We have got to get a picture with Barney & Friends.' *Music-radar.com: That’s pretty hardcore. *'Brent Hinds': "You can't get any cooler than Barney. He's a little dinosaur, man!" After some confusion, it appears that a Mastodon song from 2004's 'Leviathan' will indeed be featured in the new Disney-Pixar film 'Monster's University,' which is a prequel to animated favorite 'Monsters, Inc.' The pre-existing song 'Island' is utilized in a scene in the film, but will not appear on the official soundtrack. The filmmakers explained how and why 'Island' and Mastodon were chosen to factor into the film, saying, "There is a great moment in 'Monsters University' when we thought it would be funny if the tunes were some of the most intense heavy metal imaginable. Mastodon was the obvious choice. They show off an unexpected monstrous side for one of our great new characters." Sounds like the perfect fit and like Mastodon provided the "mood" music. The film lands in theaters this Friday (June 21) and now you have even more of a reason to go see it. So make plans to grab some popcorn, a large Diet Coke and settle into stadium-style seating to watch the animated feature and to hear a little Mastodon. Mastodon have history with film. The band scored the 2010 comic book film 'Jonah Hex' starring Josh Rollin and Megan Fox. Mastodon meeting the 10 kids of Season 9 of Barney & Friends in Indianapolis, Indiana to get a picture of David, Stacy, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami and Anna. Barney's Musical Day (2003 Version) Part 1 Barney's Musical Day (2003 Version) Part 2 Barney's Musical Day (2003 Version) Part 3 Next: Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney (2004 Version) Barney's Musical Day (2003 Version) Part 4 Barney's Musical Day (2003 Version) Part 5 Barney's Musical Day (2003 Version) Part 6 Barney's Musical Day (2003 Version) Part 7 Daniel Jurvasky, did you upload "Barney's Musical Day (2003 Version)?" Imagination / Adventures Part 1 Sprout on Demand Version in VideoStationBRNY's copy Imagination / Adventures Part 2 Imagination / Adventures Part 3 BarneyInGrade11, did you upload in Scott's copy? Anna and the King of Siam (50th Anniversary Edition) Here is the real opening to Barney's Musical Day 2003 VHS and here are the orders: #HIT Entertainment FBI & Interpol Warning Screen #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) #Barney Developments Promo #Please Stay Tuned Screen (2003-2004) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 7-8 Version) #Barney's Musical Day Title Card That's All. Closing to Barney's Musical Day 2003 VHS Here is the real closing to Barney's Musical Day 2003 VHS and here are the orders: #Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! Trailer #Read with Me, Dance with Me Trailer #Barney Fan Club Promo #The Wiggles: Space Dancing Trailer #Kipper: Fun in the Sun Trailer #Angelina Ballerina: The Lucky Penny Trailer #Bob the Builder: Building Friendships Trailer #HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) That's All. Rome, Open City (50th Anniversary Edition) Here is the actual opening to Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour 2007 DVD and here are the orders: #FBI Warning #HIT Entertainment Logo (2007-present) #20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo (2005-2007) #Barney: Let's Go Series Trailer #HIT Entertainment Auto Play & Main Menu #Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour Intro That's All. Closing to Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour 2007 DVD Here is the actual closing to Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour 2007 DVD and here are the orders: #End Credits #HIT Entertainment Logo (2007-present) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) #Barney Website Promo (2006-2007) #Barney: Let's Go to the Fair Trailer #Bob the Builder: Bob's Top Team Trailer #Thomas & Friends: On Site with Thomas Trailer #20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo (2005-2007) #HIT Entertainment Logo (2007-present) The Seventh Veil (50th Anniversary Edition) Here is the opening to Barney: Dino-Mite Birthday 2007 DVD and here are the orders (how it REALLY should've been): #FBI Warning #HIT Entertainment Logo (2007-present) #20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo (2005-2007) #HIT Entertainment Auto Play & Main Menu #Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday Title Card That's All. Closing to Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday 2007 DVD Here is the closing to Barney: Dino-Mite Birthday 2007 DVD and here are the orders (how it REALLY should've been): #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) #Barney Website Promo (2006-2007) #Fox Kids Trailer #20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo (2005-2007) #HIT Entertainment Logo (2007-present) That's All. The Blue Dahlia (50th Anniversary Edition) Here is the opening to Barney's Top 20 Countdown 2009 DVD. Here are the orders: #Warning Screen #HIT Entertainment Logo (2008-present) #Lionsgate Home Entertainment Logo (2005-2013) #"Coming Soon to DVD" #Bob the Builder: On Site - Skyscrapers Trailer #"Now Available on DVD" #Thomas & Friends: The Great Discovery - The Movie Trailer #The Best of Barney Trailer #HIT Entertainment Auto Play & Main Menu #Main Menu #Barney's Top 20 Countdown Intro #Title Card That's All. Children of Paradise (50th Anniversary Edition) "Barney's Musical Jukebox" is available on DVD and Digital Download on July 7, 2015 in the United States and Canada. This video was took place at Barney's House from 2002 and it has clips from Seasons 7-12 of Barney & Friends and Barney Home Videos. Enjoy! Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Clapping Song #Being Together #Alphabet Song #The Airplane Song #If All the Raindrops #Mr. Knickerbocker #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Way to Count #I Hear Music Everywhere #You Can Make Music with Anything #The Elephant Song #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #Clip, Clop, Riding on a Pony #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Colors Make Me Happy #The Rainbow Song #It's a Wonderful World of Shapes #A Rock N Roll Star #If You're Happy and You Know It #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! #The Baby Bop Hop #Mister Sun #Riding in a Race Car #Exercise is Good for You #Silly Sounds #The Wheels on the Bus #Here Comes the Firetruck #Happy Dancing' #Looby Loo #The Dino Dance #I Love You VideoStationBRNY, did you upload a DVD version from 2015? bultum2000, now could you do "Barney's Musical Jukebox" in VideoStationBRNY's copy? Road to Utopia (50th Anniversary Edition) This photography book features Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff joining the children (Rachel, David, Laura, Olivia, Tracy, Ryan, Amy, Melanie, Megan, Myra, Marcos, Victor, Sofia, Lily, Tori, Nathan, Mei, Tyler, Eva and Noah) for a Super-Dee-Duper fun day at the park. This was based on the eleventh season of Barney & Friends on TV. The Season 11 book is available at retail stores - Barnes & Noble, Amazon, Walmart, Target, Meier, Kmart and other major stores. *El cerdo aburrido se convirtió en... *SUPER CERDO! *Mike! Feliz día de gracias. *Gabo, Gabo. *Mike! Vienen hacia fuera encendido. *Estúpido! *¡Felices Fiestas! *Oh, adiós, hijos. *Adiós, señorita! *Adiós, señorita! *Oh, es el maestro. *Adiós, señorita! *Adiós! No creo que nunca escuché música tonta que antes. Jason will conduct the funny symphony, as we play the beautiful "Blue Danube Waltz." Jason dirigirá la sinfonía divertida, como jugamos el hermosa "azul Danubio vals." Dime por qué, dime por qué, Dile una mentira ¿Por qué mentir Un deseo de suerte penny es divertido Herradura suerte podría hacer el truco Por decir la verdad, EH. Ahora, abre tus paraguas! Ahora, vamos a aquí esa canción! Tú sólo me mira y hacen lo hacen! ¿Cómo se puede ver ahí abajo? Sólo toqué un poco demasiado duro. No hay necesidad de dudar de Podrás compartir tu danza, Vamos a hacer un Moo-sisal para usted. Hola, Paqster! ¡ Hola! Bakari, ¿qué talento? Estoy cantando mi canción favorita, solo. Lucinda, que está jugando una samba. La samba es un baile de un país de América del sur llamado Brazil. Tengo que rizar mi cola. Pues bien, ¿por qué tenemos que decirle? Sí, me temo que hice. Bonito sombrero que llevas, Socks. ¿Nadie? Bien, ¿qué estamos esperando para? Tenemos una torre para construir! Leones deben ir a la peluquería. *Primera parada, la pizzería de Pepperoni púrpura Peppy de Barney. *¿El Peepaloney Potzzeria de Popple Pippy? *Vamos a tener que hacer la masa primero. *Primeira parada, Peppy roxo Pepperoni pizzaria do Barney. *O Pippy Popple Peepaloney Potzzeria?!? *Nós teremos que fazer a massa primeiro. *Ahora, apártese, gente! No voy a colgar en este lugar espeluznante largo. *Claro al fugitivo! Bien, usted observará. Parece que hay alguien escondido arriba. His mother is waiting with a little ax and she gave that beanstalk some very big flax. Timber! And down it fell, with a crash that was loud Su madre está esperando con un hacha pequeñay ella dio ese tallo algún lino muy grande. Madera! Y abajo cayó, con un desplome que era fuerte Buster said, "Timber!" while he cuts the beanstalk until it falls down. The videos "Barney Songs" and "Barney Songs from the Park" appear as bonus videos on the DVD release of "Barney's Musical Jukebox." Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour Part 1 Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour Part 2 Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour Part 3 Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour Part 4 Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour Part 5 Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour Part 6 Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour Part 7 Next: A Day in the Park with Barney (1996 Version) BarneyIn2015, did you upload this live show would've been released on DVD in Scott's copy? A Day in the Park with Barney (1996 Version) Part 1 A Day in the Park with Barney (1996 Version) Part 2 Next: Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! (2011 Version) BarneyIn2015 (Daniel), did you upload "A Day in the Park with Barney" would've been released on home video? Custom Barney Theme Song ''' Daniel, did you made a custom Barney theme? '''BM - Someone to Love You Forever Clips from Barney & Friends episodes and Barney Home Videos and Audio from Barney Rocks! CD BarneyIn2014, BarneyInGrade11, Daniel Jurvasky and BarneyIn2015 (Daniel), did you made a BM and you upload this? Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! Part 1 Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! Part 2 Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! Part 3 Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! Part 4 Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! Part 5 Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! Part 6 A Holiday in the Park with Barney (1997 Version) is next BarneyIn2015 (Daniel), did you upload a live show would've been released on DVD in 2011 in Scott's copy? Sean Horace (kemitTHEdinosaur93), can you do Barney's Colorful World, Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour, Barney's Birthday Bash, A Day in the Park with Barney and A Holiday in the Park with Barney on YouTube and Dailymotion.com? Or you can do Barney in Outer Space, Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm, Barney's Good Day, Good Night, Barney's Super Singing Circus, It's Time for Counting, Let's Play School, Barney Songs, Barney Safety, Barney's Christmas Star, The Land of Make-Believe for kermitTHEdinosaur93 on YouTube and Dailymotion? Perfect Strangers (50th Anniversary Edition) #Barney's Imagination Island #Barney Live! in New York City #Barney's Big Surprise #Barney's Musical Castle #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure #The Backyard Show #A Day at the Beach #Three Wishes #Waiting for Santa #Campfire Sing-Along #Barney in Concert #Rock with Barney #Barney's Talent Show #Barney's Fun & Games #Once Upon a Time #Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons #Barney's Sense-Sational Day #Barney's Adventure Bus #Come on Over to Barney's House #Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie #Sing & Dance with Barney #Barney's Musical Scrapbook #Barney in Outer Space #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm #Barney's Colorful World #Barney's Good Day, Good Night #Barney's Super Singing Circus #It's Time for Counting #Barney Songs #Barney's Christmas Star #Barney Safety #The Land of Make-Believe #Barney's Halloween Party #Let's Play School #A Day in the Park with Barney #Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour #Barney's Birthday Bash #Happy Birthday, Barney! #Home Sweet Homes #On the Move #Our Earth, Our Home #Everyone is Special #The Exercise Circus! #Having Tens of Fun! #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard #Red, Blue and Circles Too! #Practice Makes Music #Barney's Birthday (2005) #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Habitat #Season 11 - 4 Episodes in One (Parts 1 to 6) Sean Horace (kermitTHEdinosuar93), did you upload 4 Barney Season 11 episodes in one video in BarneyIn2015's copy from 2015 on YouTube and Dailymotion.com? MyJazzyMac, can you do Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour Play Along The Dark Mirror (50th Anniversary Edition) I bought the DVD called "Barney's Dinosaurs, Time, Sickness and Rhymes" with 2 discs at Toys "R" Us on my vacation when my first school day starts. Here's the front, spines and the back (that has 4 Season 11 episodes "Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite," "Time Flies," "Get Well" and "Rhyming Time," it has the bonus features and the language audio, English and Spanish). Inside of the slip case, here's the cover with the black DVD clam shell, the spine (with the 2007-present HIT Entertainment logo on top and the Universal Studios Home Entertainment logo on the bottom) and the back. Here's are 2 discs, they are "Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite / Time Flies" for disc 1 and "Get Well / Rhyming Time" for disc 2. That's it! The Strange Love of Martha Ivers (50th Anniversary Edition) Here is the opening to Barney: We Wish You a Merry Christmas 2015 DVD and here are the orders (how it REALLY should've been): #Universal Studios Home Entertainment Logo (2012-, 2013 variant) #HIT Entertainment Logo (2008-present) #Barney: This is How I Feel Trailer #Barney: Terrific Bugs & Animals Trailer #Barney: It's Showtime with Barney! Trailer #Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle Trailer #Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - The Movie Trailer #The Muppets ABC Promo #Alvin & the Chipmunks: The Road Chip Theatrical Trailer #Main Menu #Universal Studios Home Entertainment FBI Warning Screen #Piracy is not a victimless crime. #Barney & Friends (Season 9 Version) Intro #Barney Comes to Life for We Wish You a Merry Christmas That's All. Closing to Barney: We Wish You a Merry Christmas 2015 DVD Here is the closing to Barney: We Wish You a Merry Christmas 2015 DVD and here are the orders (how it REALLY should've been): #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) #Universal Studios Home Entertainment Logo (2012-, 2013 variant) #HIT Entertainment Logo (2007-present) #Learn English with Barney App Commercial #Barbie in Rock 'N Royals Trailer #Kidz Bop 29 Commercial That's All. The Stranger (50th Anniversary Edition) Here is the opening to Barney's Birthday 2015 DVD and here are the orders (how it REALLY should've been): #Universal Studios Home Entertainment Logo (2012-, 2013 variant) #HIT Entertainment Logo (2008-present) #Barney: This is How I Feel Trailer #Barney: Terrific Bugs & Animals Trailer #Barney: It's Showtime with Barney! Trailer #Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle Trailer #Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - The Movie Trailer #The Muppets ABC Promo #Alvin & the Chipmunks: The Road Chip Theatrical Trailer #Main Menu #Universal Studios Home Entertainment FBI Warning Screen #Piracy is not a victimless crime. #Barney & Friends (Season 9 Version) Intro #Barney Comes to Life for Barney's Birthday That's All. Closing to Barney's Birthday 2015 DVD Here is the closing to Barney's Birthday 2015 DVD and here are the orders (how it REALLY should've been): #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) #Universal Studios Home Entertainment Logo (2012-, 2013 variant) #HIT Entertainment Logo (2007-present) #Learn English with Barney App Commercial #Barbie in Rock 'N Royals Trailer #Kidz Bop 29 Commercial That's All. Humoresque (45th Anniversary Edition) Here is the opening to Barney's Top 20 Countdown 2015 DVD and here are the orders (how it REALLY should've been): #Universal Studios Home Entertainment Logo (2012-, 2013 variant) #HIT Entertainment Logo (2008-present) #Barney: This is How I Feel Trailer #Barney: Terrific Bugs & Animals Trailer #Barney: It's Showtime with Barney! Trailer #Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle Trailer #Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - The Movie Trailer #The Muppets ABC Promo #Alvin & the Chipmunks: The Road Chip Theatrical Trailer #Main Menu #Universal Studios Home Entertainment FBI Warning Screen #Piracy is not a victimless crime. #Barney's Top 20 Countdown Intro #Title Card That's All. Closing to Barney's Top 20 Countdown 2015 DVD Here is the closing to Barney's Top 20 Countdown 2015 DVD and here are the orders (how it REALLY should've been): #End Credits #HIT Entertainment Logo (2007-present) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) #Universal Studios Home Entertainment Logo (2012-, 2013 variant) #HIT Entertainment Logo (2007-present) #Learn English with Barney App Commercial #Barbie in Rock 'N Royals Trailer #Kidz Bop 29 Commercial That's All. The Harvey Girls (50th Anniversary Edition) Here is the opening to Barney: This is My Habitat 2015 DVD and here are the orders (how it REALLY should've been): #Universal Studios Home Entertainment Logo (2012-, 2013 variant) #HIT Entertainment Logo (2008-present) #Barney: This is How I Feel Trailer #Barney: Terrific Bugs & Animals Trailer #Barney: It's Showtime with Barney! Trailer #Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle Trailer #Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - The Movie Trailer #The Muppets ABC Promo #Alvin & the Chipmunks: The Road Chip Theatrical Trailer #Main Menu #Universal Studios Home Entertainment FBI Warning Screen #Piracy is not a victimless crime. #Barney & Friends (Season 11 Version) Intro #Habitat Title Card That's All. Closing to Barney: This is My Habitat 2015 DVD Here is the closing to Barney: This is My Habitat 2015 DVD and here are the orders (how it REALLY should've been): #Barney & Friends Season 11 End Credits #HIT Entertainment Logo (2007-present) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) #Universal Studios Home Entertainment Logo (2012-, 2013 variant) #HIT Entertainment Logo (2007-present) #Learn English with Barney App Commercial #Barbie in Rock 'N Royals Trailer #Kidz Bop 29 Commercial That's All. Opening to The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad 1991 VHS Here is the opening to the 1991 VHS of The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Beauty and the Beast Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Fantasia Preview # 101 Dalmatians Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # The Jungle Book Preview # The Rescuers Down Under Preview # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Turner Entertainment Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo # Opening Credits (Song: "Ichabod and Mr. Toad") © The Walt Disney Company. Centennial Summer (45th Anniversary Edition) This holiday season, Barney is back in 4 modern adventures on DVD! Contains four modern Barney DVDs: *Barney's Birthday *We Wish You a Merry Christmas *This is My Habitat *Barney's Top 20 Countdown DVD Descriptions Barney's Birthday: It's Barney's birthday! Barney is turning a year older and his friends are throwing a surprise birthday party for him. Filled with songs, games, balloons, decorations, birthday presents, pizza, ice cream and even birthday cake. Barney makes a birthday wish while he blows the candles out the cake before Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stacy, Nick, Laura, Anna and Miguel invite the guests at the party (David, Jackson, Rachel, Whitney and Kami). We Wish You a Merry Christmas: This Christmas, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ join the children (Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Rachel, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Kami and Whitney) to take a special trip to the North Pole to see Santa at his workshop in this holiday adventure! This is My Habitat: Fred Frankenstein wants Barney and his friends move to new habitats. They see animals that lived in a habitat, such as the rainforest, woods, swamp, beach, desert, arctic and savanna. Barney walks around the park and said goodbye to his friends, Rachel, David, Laura, Olivia, Tracy, Ryan, Amy, Melanie, Megan, Myra, Marcos, Victor, Sofia, Lily, Tori, Nathan, Mei, Tyler, Eva, Noah, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff. Barney's Top 20 Countdown: It's time to sing and dance to Barney's Top 20 Countdown of your favorite songs! Along with Baby Bop and BJ, Barney shows you how to sing and count at the same time and how to move your feet to some great beats. Bonus Features Barney's Birthday *Baby Bop's Tea Party Games (Cakes, Cups and Colors and Alphabet Cookies) *Bonus Episode: "It's Your Birthday, Barney!" *"What Can It Be? Read-Along *Song Selection We Wish You a Merry Christmas *"Barney's Christmas Surprise" Read-Along *"Barney's Wonderful Winter Day" Read-Along *Barney's Christmas Song Selection *Audio-Only Track -'' 5-Song Sampler from Happy Holidays, Love Barney'' This is My Habitat *Barney's Habitat Adventure *Barney's Animal Habitats *Animals, Plants and Humans Live in a Habitat: Interactive Game Barney's Top 20 Countdown *What's That Sound! Game *If You Happy and You Know It Sing-Along Each DVD features an Audio Track in English, Spanish and Portuguese Also comes with a comic activity booklet inside of each Barney DVD Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Modern DVD Collection is available for a limited time October 6th! Canyon Passage (50th Anniversary Edition) Three of the dinos (Barney, BJ and Baby Bop) and the kids from Season 9 (Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Rachel, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Kami and Whitney) are seen as animation instead of being live-action, on every page of the comic activity booklet with 2 Season 9 DVDs "Barney's Birthday (2005)" and "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" in a Modern Collection box set. On each pages of the comic activity booklet inside of each Barney DVDs "Barney's Dinosaurs, Time, Sickness and Rhymes" and "This is My Habitat" (re-released in a Modern Collection box set), four of the dinosaurs (Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Riff) and the 20 children from Season 11 (Rachel, David, Laura, Olivia, Tracy, Ryan, Amy, Melanie, Megan, Myra, Marcos, Victor, Sofia, Lily, Tori, Nathan, Mei, Tyler, Eva and Noah) (wearing same clothes from Season 11 episodes 14-26 and publicity cast photos) are seen as a cartoon instead of live-action. Blue Heavens (50th Anniversary Edition) Mr. Copeland appeared in 3 Season 11 episodes "Litterbot," "Get Well" and "Habitat," Barney's 20th anniversary special and Season 12 home video "The Best of Barney," the Season 13 special "Barney's Jungle Friends" and the Season 14 home video "Clean Up, Clean Up!." He was mentioned in Barney's Musical Jukebox. The kids from the eleventh season (Rachel, David, Laura, Olivia, Tracy, Ryan, Amy, Melanie, Megan, Myra, Marcos, Victor, Sofia, Lily, Tori, Nathan, Mei, Tyler, Eva and Noah) are being live-action in the Barney photography book Season 11. The kids from Season 9 (Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Rachel, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Kami and Whitney) are being live-action in the Barney photography book Season 9 of Barney & Friends.